Fundamental Lack
by SilentSniper
Summary: Omi traveled to the distant past; his simple wish was to return his lover's missing emotions. ChaseOmi. Past!ChaseOmi. -Undergoing revision-


Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

_Pretty pretty nonsense words that make sense if you plot them together... _

It has its faults, it has its flaws, but to my fans, it is immaculate.

---------

It was always monotonously same and insanely same. The same sort of persisting kisses tasting of urgent hatred-nothing. The same sort of promising-nothing whispers waffling into his ears. The same ugly-sweet embraces crushing his waif-like frame.

The same sweet affection-hate that oozed from his empty bronze eyes and bloodless thin lips…words of nothing, promises of nothing and hate-love of nothing.

They were actions of nothing because he felt nothing. He did not want _nothing_; he wanted _something_ more then nothing. When he tells his ancient lover that, he only receives make-believe gazes of pity and emotion-crushing responses.

"_I cannot feel anything other then want and greed…"_

He always trails off in mid-talk, but his vague words offered suggestions of only wanting him for his watery might. He was the best from the Xiaolin Dragons, well… in his eyes, and that was the reason why he wooed him with pretty-sounding words. The child fell for his strange little words and became his lover.

The half-dragon holds the boy tight and kisses him intensely for he fears that the child will leave him once he stops. He does not kiss him because he _loves_ him, but because he _dreads_ the loss of power. To him, the child is merely a vessel for him.

His eyes and actions spoke of his truth, but nonetheless, he has the affection of the littlest dragon. A being with emotions, a thumping heart and soul and none of which was drained away by wicked bean overlords.

A being that feel and who requires human affection will probably never understand a being of only flesh and scarce emotions. It is written in the genetics of human psyche and will never change, no matter how much this little boy wishes it so.

A being who feels also cannot be loved by one who does not, but the foolish young child stays and lingers. He pines and withers besides the ashen-faced man; he coaxes and pleads with the dragon-man, but nothing changes. The eternally cursed dragon only stares with a face of nothing and allows his cold almost-dead body to be held by insisting arms.

"_I can only feel greed and item-want," the man says as he crushes his cold lips against the warm lips of pining lover. _

The young monk refuses to believe that, even as falsely-excited hands play against his youthful body and as cold callous fingers trace his childish features with an almost bored caress. He does not want to know the truth, even as the dragon lays lustfully-hollow kisses on his lips nor as the mutters of dispassionate words tickle his ear.

They are lovers, but only by name because lovers' touches are not indifferent and lacking.

"_I only feel need for power not gained…" _

"I know…" He believes it now.

Little boy, full of want and need, departs from his only-in-name lover to travel back to his only home. Once there, with a grim little face, he gathers all that he needs.

Child, already maturing and growing because of his vacant-eyed lover, sighs forlornly.

"But I will change that."

"_As with my age, my emotions cannot change…"_

---------

An earlier time…a time where everything was younger and a time where things were in riotous chaos.

A time period where Bean and Wuya roamed more freely…and where a younger less-corrupted Chase Young resided.

Now where to find the past form of his lover and he did not think that he would find in this tranquil undestroyed vicinity. It had to probably be somewhere that was charred and topsy-turvy.

He glanced around the green covered land with anticipating eyes and promptly frowned. Perhaps this was a terrible plan. He was not born into this era, he does not know this land and he will mostly likely veer into another path…

He sits down by a tipsy-looking willow tree and ponders his actions. A wistful and troubling curtain falls over his eyes and his tiny shoulders droop. All that passed through his mind minutes before was his infuriatingly cold lover and how he wished that Chase would actually see him…

Other then that there had nothing else thought; no plans no tactics nor any precautionary measures. He came here on a silly little whim.

Again he sighed. "This is most troubling…"

The familiar sounding voice caused the child to glance up and he locked eyes with none other then Master Monk Guan…albeit a younger less-skilled Guan. Immediately, though, his woes vanished.

"Master Monk Guan!"

The man gave him a bewildered look. "My name is Guan, but I am not a Master Monk…I am a just a simple monk."

He froze. _That is right…I am in the past…_"Oh yes…I…just admire you very much!"

Younger Guan smiled gently at the small little boy who seemed just a bit strange. "What was troubling you?"

The boy paused and thought hastily. "I was having trouble finding you…"

"Hm? Why?"

"I wish to train as a xiaolin monk."

The man's friendly curious smile faded into a deep frown. "We do not train just anybody…and you seem far too young to take on such a responsibility. Your parents will become very worried."

"I do not have parents and I will train as a monk."

Guan released a sigh of almost defeat. "Follow me…we shall talk more once we are at the temple."

"Thank you."

---------

It was a long winding walk filled with a foreboding anticipating air. Guan was stiff and straight and did not seem to care if the child kept up. He thought it was better that the tiny boy become astray and forgot all about his child-speaking nonsense. He was not pleased by the determined demand and he hoped that the others would agree with him.

The tag-along, on the other, hand was giddy and feverish with delight and he leapt and he ran and chased after Guan's sprinting form. The grass, trees and animals blurred into one greenish multilayered image in his restless one-track mind. He was eager reach their destination and to see his lover's past form.

His heart pounded and his small hands unclenched and clenched in frenzy motion and his thoughts raced and collided. His excitement bubbled and threatened to overflow. His thumping heart and haggard breath made it even more difficult.

Finally, they reached a bustling busy little village nestled in a darling little clearing. Encircled with thinning trees and vibrantly green bushes, it appeared to be a safe haven. Of course, it was merely surrounded by weak trees and frail little bushes and the hidden image coexisting with the haven thought was that it looked like a people-cage.

Guan did not pay him any heed as he walked down to the people village. At the moment, the child did not care and simply followed the taller man.

"Ah, Guan, you are back!" said an elderly man with snow-coloured turfs of hair.

The odd-shouldered man nodded and said naught. The old wrinkly-faced monk coughed awkwardly once he caught sight of the smaller person.

"Who are you, child?"

The boy in question straightened his posture respectively. "My name is Omi and I wish to train here with you…that is, if you care to train me…"

The monk couldn't resist the urge to laugh boisterously. "I do not train anybody. I am merely offering my temple as a refugee to these men. I am, but a simple monk," he said with coughing mirth, "And even if I did, you are far too young and tiny."

"I am not too young…" the boy protested loudly against the old man's rude guffaws.

"That is what I said," Guan quipped from the sidelines and he smiled teasingly at the glare he received.

"Who is this child?"

All arguing persons instinctively turned towards the source of the interrupting voice.

The child in question could not contain the little gasp and knee-weakening reaction. It was the younger Chase Young and it still surprised him greatly on just how much younger Chase used to be in this chaotic era. There were no matured harsh lines on this smooth youthful face. These golden eyes did not reflect scenery with a blank-glassy light and there was actually emotion lurking in those eyes!

The boy resisted the overwhelming urge to kneel down on his knees and worship the younger Chase.

"His name is Omi and he wishes to join you and Master Guan."

Chase's curious gaze raked over Omi and he smiled kindly. "I do not see why not."

Guan's exceptive smile wilted. "Why?"

The blue-clad man shrugged in an off-handed manner. "The more people against Wuya and Bean, the better and he seems like he's able to hold his own."

A sun-shiny smile burst from the child's lips and without warning, he latched himself onto Chase. Everyone just stared at the strange little boy's action in awkward silence until Chase decided to laugh and then everybody laughed to cover up the awkwardness.

The child hugged Chase's waist tightly and buried into the light blue fabric. _I will change you. I will. _

In the far corner of his mind, the older Chase's voice was heard laughing mirthlessly.

"_I cannot change. Time cannot change. Choices cannot change." _

---------

Somewhere else in the far off future, monks of fire, wind and earth exchanged a look of puzzlement.

"What were we just worried about?" asked the wielder of fire.

The two boys paused and mulled over this question. "Omi," the wind dragon said with a confused slow-speech tone.

The monks dwelled on the wind wielder's answer. They traded bewildered looks again.

"Who's…Omi?"

---------

The ripple of time and paradoxes was slowly descending upon the creepy cave-castle. Inside the castle-cave, unaware of the imminent trouble, the half-dragon paced back and forth on his throne floor and he snarled and frowned. His companions, a pale youth with red hair cowered visibly with every sneer whilst the dark-skinned woman smiled in smug glee.

"Where could have Omi gone? How could he not have told me?" the dragon muttered with an empty-toned voice that was only raised in fury and not worry. Even with his lover missing, he could not experience anything that was remotely human…the curse of a foul potion indeed.

"Do you miss him…or do you miss his little dragon-water powers?" the demon witch taunted as her long sun-kissed legs swung back and forth in childish delight.

A ripple and a shudder passed through the pale boy and the dark-skinned woman, but completely bypassed the contemplative man.

"Omi is foolish to think that I will not figure out what he is up to."

The two affected people exchanged a lazy confused gaze.

"What are you going on about?" jeered Jack.

Chase sneered at the boy's ineptitude. "Omi. He is missing, remember?"

Wuya sneered as well. "We do not know of an Omi and instead of speaking of an unknown person, we should be devising plans to defeat the xiaolin monks."

Jack nodded. "I think you finally lost it."

The man's surprise ghosted over his harsh features, but only for a fragment of a second. He frowned and sat upon his golden glory throne whilst his seemly insipid companions stared at him impatiently.

Omi, what have you done?

Unbeknownst to him, the very core of his lacking fundamentals being was shifting and changing to time's commanding authority

---------

I should not be starting a new project, not with the _Whispers_ and _Murderer is Arrogance _projects not even _remotely_ complete...but I could not help myself. We shall see how good my updating skillz are.

You may all thank Nasyki Ikysan for my little comment next to the disclaimer. She harrassed me into doing it.


End file.
